


My best friend || Leeburr

by 0o_death_o0



Series: Leeburr oneshots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Kindergarten AU, Leeburr - Freeform, Like its adorable, M/M, Okay but this is cute, What The Hell Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_death_o0/pseuds/0o_death_o0
Summary: So I just got the random idea of making them little kids so ye





	My best friend || Leeburr

Charles, a five year old kindergartener, sat on the swingset at a nearby playground. He lightly kicked his legs, not going far off the ground. He kept his head down until he heard shuffling noises coming closer to him. Charles wouldn't look up, all he saw were black boots east of him.

 "Who are you?" The voice asked.

 "I- I'm Charles. . . Charles Lee . . ." He whispered.

 "What's your face look like? Can I see it?" The voice was warm and soft, giving Charles warmth in the cool November air. He slowly lifted his head up, showing the boy his pale face with flushed pink cheeks. The boys face was a smooth chocolate color, his cheeks a bit red from the cold. His eyes were big and curious, his lips big and puffed out. Lee's cheeks were round and chubby, making him look far to young for five. 

 "You're pretty."

 "So are you."

 "I'm Aaron Burr."

 "Wanna swing with me?"

 "Sure. Do you need a push?"

 "No thanks."

 "Okay," Aaron nodded, sitting on the swing next to Charles. It was a bit of a struggle for him, considering how short he is, but he made it. Charles began kicking his legs, going really high up. Every time he went forward, he smiled and yelled "Wheee!!", making Aaron laugh. Aaron's laugh was contagious, spreading to Charles and making him giggle along. A few minutes later, Charles' legs dropped a little to low as he was about to go back up.

He tripped off the swing and fell onto the mulch, scraping his hands.

 Aaron's smile immediately turned into a worried expression as he dug his heels into the mulch, causing the swing to stop moving. He jumped off the swing and dashed over to Lee who was curled up in a ball, tears spilling down his pale cheeks.

"Charles? Charles?" Aaron held Charles and turned him over, checking to see where he got hurt. He only saw some scrapes on his arms and knees.

 "I- I'm okay. . ." Charles sniffled, shutting his eyes tight. Aaron held Charles' small hand up to his face and gently pressed a kiss to it. Charles looked up at Aaron through teary eyes.

 "My mommy usually kisses my boo-boo's when I get scratchies," Aaron said. Charles smiled, his breath shaky from crying. Aaron smiled back and kissed his other hand. He shifted a bit on the mulch, getting in a comfortable position to kiss his knees.

 "T- that tickles!" Charles giggled. 

 "Charles?"

 "Hm?"

 "Does your mouth hurt?"

 "A little. . ."

 Aaron moved up towards Charles so that they were now eye-level with each other. He observed his face carefully, inspecting every little detail. He slowly moved forward, gently kissing Charles, then pulling back with a smile. Charles looked completely and utterly awestruck.

 "I like your mouth."

 "I like yours too."


End file.
